The Last Day
by PurpleSpring
Summary: "And all the pieces fall away, break in half, stay the day. I'd never meant to fall so hard. I'd never meant to leave your life a shard." Jenna loved him, yes, but she was dying. And that made all the difference.
1. Prolouge

Forget regret,

_Forget regret,_

_Or life is yours to miss._

_No other road,_

_No other way._

_No day, but today..._

Jenna took a last drag on her cigarette and then tossed it to the ground and smothered it with her worn out tan high heeled boots. They went all the way up to the knees of her worn out Citizen's of Humanity jeans, and they were her absolute favorite boots. She pulled the ear-bud out of her ear, which immediately stopped the flow of Rosario Dawson belting at the top of her lungs. Some kind of lungs. Her voice was timid and shy, perfect for Mimi in a movie, she guessed, but that girl wouldn't last a day on the stage.

Jenna smirked at this scene. So _this _was the renowned camp rock. Filled with annoying children who got in just because their parents had connections and teenagers with the same problem, Jenna was happy that she had actual talent. And she had an award to prove it.

Even though her school was completely poor and in the South Side of Chicago, it managed to raise the funds in order for the best choir student to get to Camp Rock at a discounted rate. The rest of the money came from serious fund raising, because her family had no money. At all.

That's when Jenna noticed Shane Gray walk past. She laughed a little. That boy was overly pretentious and stupid—or at least that's what it looked like—but he was hot. So she shifted her weight to one foot and put her hands on her hips, and put on a face that said, 'I'm way too good for this but I'm here anyway.' When he turned his head to see her, he had an almost awestruck face on. All guys usually put this face on when they saw her. She had dark brown hair—almost the color of coffee—iridescent pale white skin, and shocking blue eyes, rivaling the color of lapis. But that's when he was joined by Mitchie...whatever, his apparent new squeeze, and only-got-a-record-deal-because-she's-dating-Shane-Gray. Jenna almost shivered when she saw Mitchie's outfit. Did her stylist have a sudden aneurysm or what? She was wearing a baby doll top that was wayyyy too low cut for her body and was the color of a ripe orange. And with her complexion? Eew.

Mitchie looked over towards Jenna, and ran her eyes up and down. Oops, looks like little miss perfect has some competition.


	2. Difference

**Hey all! Hope you liked the first chapter! Right now I'm on Chapter 11, and that was all in one day. Anywho...here's the second chapter. Please R&R!!**

_I can love you much better,  
If you can't see it your blind.  
I can love you much better,  
Oh you know some day I'm gonna make you mine..._

Shane's POV

"Shane, Shane!" Mitchie called from behind me, making me tear my eyes away from that girl's alluring silhouette. I smiled when I saw Mitchie bounce up to me. God she was cute.

"Hey," I said coolly, wrapping my arms around her waist. I still longed to take a better look at the other girl, but I was kind of pre-occupied at the moment. Mitchie smiled at me then noticed the girl standing strongly on the other side of the gravel road.

"New girl?" Mitchie asked, referring to her. Apparently I wasn't the only one confused over her appearance. It seemed everyone around us was gawking at the sight of her. She was wearing her dark chocolate hair in a side bun with the ends of her hair flying out sporadically, and her hippie-chic outfit looked like it was thrown on, and not carefully planned like every other outfit in this camp. I had to admit she was drawing my attention.

"Yah…" I said, still gazing at her. There was something about her…something that pulled me to her. I just couldn't tell what. With one smooth motion, the girl picked up her bags—there were only two: one, a small paisley tote, the other, a worn light brown leather suitcase—and walked over to a man calling 'Jenna.' That's when I noticed it was Uncle Brown.

I walked over to him with Mitchie still clutching my waist. This year I was a councilor again—and so were Nate and Jason—so I decided I wanted to know more about this girl. Under the excuse of being a councilor.

Jenna dropped her bags by my Uncle. "You must be Jenna," He said, his English accent taking over the words. She nodded and slightly rolled her eyes. She obviously had an attitude problem. Mitchie and I finally reached them.

"Hello. I'm Shane and this is Mitchie—" I pointed to Mitchie, and we both smiled. "And I'll be one of your camp councilors. And Mitchie will be one of your fellow campers."

"Pleasure," Jenna said, accompanied with a short but polite smile, then turned back to my uncle. I couldn't help but notice the fact that Mitchie seemed slightly uncomfortable. Was it that obvious that I thought she was gorgeous? I turned to her and smiled. She smiled back, but it was, a little uncomfortable.

"Well since you're here Shane," Uncle Brown said as if accusing me of liking her, "Why don't you and Mitchie take Jenna to her cabin. She's sharing one with Mitchie." He said, handing them the key. Wait what?

We had both requested a private cabin for just us. And we both had the money for it now—Mitchie's record had gone to number one in only a few short weeks—and so we had expected it. Uncle Brown saw my confused expression.

"Sorry Shane," He whispered in my ear. "We had no choice. Ever since some of our campers were charged for possession right after camp, we can't risk it." He said. I looked at him. I wanted to ask who, but he left almost right after. "You'll be sharing a cabin with me and the rest of your band by the way," He yelled behind him. Mitchie and I looked at each other.

Fuck.


	3. The Secrets We Keep

**Ello! I am back!! I'm up to Chapter 11, and I now know how its going to end. **

**I apologize for the weird plot twists and such, but this is a rather adult story--more like T+ or something--and its supposed to be dark. Um...sorry if you don't like it! Also i post 2 chapters a day if you didn't get that. xD**

**Please R&R!!**

* * *

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love_

Mitchie's POV

Her smile is way too perfect. Her eyes are way too blue. Her face is too pale, and she is way too gorgeous to be human.

She has the long and slender body of a dancer, but has the attitude of a temperamental teenager. And she made it seem like she could care less about being here. When people die to go to this camp, she only danes to be here. And it looks like she has less money than I did before I had a record deal.

Shane and I helped her pick up her bags—I could see the sadness in Shane's chocolate brown eyes—and walked to the cabin that we would be sharing. Joy! Sharing a room with a girl that was obviously getting more attention than anyone in the camp, including my boyfriend.

"So are you excited to be here?" I asked, trying to get some conversation going. Jenna—I think that's what her name is—nodded.

"Yah. I had to fucking—oops excuse me—I had to _freaking_ jump through hoops to get here," Jenna said, tossing her side bangs to the side in frustration. I almost cringed at this girl's language, but I couldn't help but notice it only seemed to help increase the intensity of his gaze on her. Did he really like her?

"What do you mean?" Shane asked, staring at the back of her head while they climbed up some more steps to the cabin. Jenna turned back and leaned against the railing of the stairs.

"I mean that where I come from, it's lucky if you muster up three bucks to buy something. Let alone—" Jenna trailed off, raising her eyebrows. "But I fundraised like shit, won an award, and now, I'm here, at the most pretentious and celebrated camp of rock." She stated all of these things with a quiet distaste, and continued to heave up the stairs. I was still amazed she could walk up stairs in five-inch heels.

"Where _do_ you come from?" I asked, truly interested. I could almost hear her smirking smile take shape on her face.

"South Side of Chicago," She said, her words almost taking on the famed Chicago accent. But it disappeared in a flash. "And whoever said that there were no whites there, well that's just racist, isn't it?"

"Who is she?" Caitlyn asked, looking more angry than I had ever seen her before. I shrugged, letting my face fall into the position it usually does before I cry. Shane wouldn't stop staring at her at the meeting tonight. It really bugged me.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging. My voice took on a whining quality. "All I know is that she's from the South Side of Chicago, and that she has barely any money." I sat down on the bed next to Caitlyn, and she hugged me.

"Oh come on Mitch! Don't be so sad. No girl—no matter how pretty or rebellious—could steal Shane away from you," Lola said from across the room, coming over to the bed too. Soon everyone was coming over too. Ella, Peggy, Tess, everyone. Soon we were all thinking about how badly this could end.

"I know…it's just…she's perfect," I said, looking down at my bare feet. The nails were painted a chipped green, and she couldn't help but think that the reason that she'd painted them that way was because that was Shane's favorite color. "Oh god." I buried my head in the pillow on Caitlyn's lap. She sighed, and petted my hair. She was most likely try to figure out if Jenna would have the same affect on Nate. The two had gotten together sometime in the middle of the year, and had been inseparable since. It was really funny seeing them together. They were two very proud, sarcastic people, and together it was hilarious to see them both make the same comments about one thing.

"Oh, Lola, is it true that Barron was caught with drugs?" Tess asked, her voice seeming really innocent. Ever since last year, Tess had really changed. I was glad to see it, but now she was kind of a…social idiot. She didn't really know how to be nice or not bring things up, since she was so used to exposing things. That must be why she had gotten with Jason…they were seriously perfect for each other.

Lola's head snapped to Tess. "No. My boyfriend is not a drug addict. It was his friend. But he couldn't attend this year because he had other engagements." Lola's face took on an ominous disposition. I still believed she should've broken up with him.

"Hey why don't I get some stuff from the kitchen?" I asked, and all the girls nodded in agreement, glad to have a distraction from the heightening uncomfortability in this room.

I stepped out into the cool June air and took a deep breath. Shane doesn't really like her, does he? I mean, he couldn't. I love him more than anyone ever could. And he knows that. Right?

I almost screamed when I saw a figure moving in the darkness. But then I saw it was Jenna, so I ducked behind a bush to see what she was doing. I noticed she was smoking, and that she was talking on her cellphone.

"Please. I don't care what the doctor says! I already know, and I know I don't have much time, so what do I care? You know what, shut up Sean. Please. You don't! How do I know? You left me last year! When I was cold and out in the street, you left. What? You know just because you think something, doesn't mean it's true." She took a long drag of cigarette after this. Then she almost choked on cigarette smoke. "What kind of question is that?" She yelled, then lowered her voice. "Of course I didn't miss it you retard. I'm dying. Do you think my body can handle that? You know what the doctor said. I'm shutting down. My bodies shutting down." Her voice was so low know that I had to lean in to hear it. "Now leave, okay? I want to enjoy my last summer okay? Bye." Jenna slammed the phone shut, and threw her cigarette to the ground. She smooshed it with her boot in a fury and ran off, but I couldn't help but notice that tears were streaming down her face in the moonlight. ...Wow.


	4. This'll be the Death of Me

**Hey guys! This is my second to last chapter before I leave for camping. I'm really sorry, but I won't have any time to write or edit there. Also I'm going to be re-writing the next few chapters cause they're really short and do go into enough detail, so I'm gonna spend today re-editing them and stuff, so lets see if I can get them uploaded. Sorry for the long note!**

* * *

_W're dying in America  
At the end of the millennium.  
We're dying in America,  
To come into our own.  
And when you're dying in America,  
At the end of the millennium,  
You're not alone..._

Jenna's POV

I can't feel my feet I'm so fucking pissed.

I told Sean to leave, okay? I told him to get the fuck out of my life, I told him to never come back.

But he's like my freaking ghost. He doesn't get leave; he doesn't get going away forever. All he gets is that the girl he lost is dying and he wants to get back with her. But too bad. He's never going to get back with me.

Its right about now I'd kill for some pot. Even the shitty stuff that Eric sold. Just to get high and then sit around and talk all night. Maybe start making out with Eric cause I was bored. That's how it always ends. I rubbed my forehead, trying to stop my tears. Fuck. I do not want to be crying. But I can't help but tremble. I loved him. I freaking loved him. And he took that and he threw it away. I was a sophomore. I could've had a chance. But I was out in the cold every night. Standing next to old men around trash cans with filled with burning flyers. That was when I lived in New York City. A real bohemian. But then my mom died and I was put in custody of Jared's mom. So I moved to Chicago and lived there. But Sean followed me. He wanted to keep me warm at nights, help me. But it was too late. I was already sick. They tried the treatment, but it didn't work. We found that out last fall. All those months of money and pain, it didn't work. They said my immune wasn't responding. They said it was already dying. They couldn't do anything for it.

Damnit! I've lived eight months since then. That should prove them wrong. But I can already feel it. I can already feel the fact that I'm extremely weak and out of breath. And the smoking doesn't help either. But they told me. I have two months. After Final Jam…after Final Jam, I'm dead.

Ugh. These last couple days have been hell. I've been sitting by myself, singing by myself, everything. No one here likes me. Even when I try to make an effort.

When I finally reached the cabin, I shoved the door open, hearing it bang against the wood walls, and sobbed extremely loud. It wasn't till I opened my eyes that I noticed that Shane Gray was sitting on a chair in my room.

Shane stood up when he heard the sound and saw me. "Oh, I'm sorry…I was waiting for Mitchie, to see when she'd come back…I thought you were out for the night and…" I scrunched my eyes together and cursed fate. There was a gorgeous boy standing in front of me and I was tear soaked and a mess.

"No it's fine," I said in a broken and teary sigh. "She's in Caitlyn's cabin. There having some kind of meeting. I decided to sit it out." I said, still feeling tears pour out of my eyes.

"Well…I better go then…" Shane said, his voice small. He must be extremely uncomfortable. I nodded, my hand still placed on my forehead. Oh shit…I'm falling…

"Is she alright?" A voice asked with a worried tone. I couldn't recall anyone really having that much worry in their voice over me.

I heard a sigh. "Yes she is. But she may be fainting a lot though, so you might want to watch her. With her condition and all," An old and granny-like voice responded. Wait, had she just alluded to my—

"What's her condition?" The voice asked again, and I could now pin it on a guy. But my brain was way too fuzzy.

The voice that answered was lower and English. "I'm sorry, Shane, but I'm not at liberty to tell you. It's confidential," He said, then I heard foot-steps, so I'm guessing that voice left. I finally mustered up the strength to open my eye-lids. When I opened them, I saw Shane staring down at me with pity.

"Oh my god you're awake," Shane said, relieved. God his eyes were brown. They were gorgeous. I could barely move, but I managed to nod.

"How long was I out?" I asked, but the words sounded more like a mush than actual words. But he seemed to get the gist of it.

"About thirty minutes. But the nurse thinks you're alright. But what condition do you have? What were they talking about?" Shane asked, his face putting on a puzzled look. I shook my head, not wanting to get into that. I already had enough problems thank you. His hair was falling just in front of his eyes, and I so wanted to pull it back. But my arms were limp spaghetti noodles, and I had as much control over them as…limp spaghetti noodles.

I coughed—and tried to swallow the blood that was being produced—and smiled weakly. "Maybe they're just referring to my smoking habit," I said, trying to smile convincingly. But I knew that he didn't buy it from the look is his eyes. He was still suspicious. I sighed, and tried to sit up, and I eventually did, just with the help of my hands. My strength was re-gaining as I felt my breath return. "Look…it's hard to explain and it really hurts me to, but I'll tell you sometime, okay? I promise." I said, and then took his hand and put it to my heart. I was surprised that I was balancing on one hand. That's when I noticed his lips were moving ever closer to my own…


	5. Break in the Story

Okay hi guys

**Okay hi guys. I'm back but I'm extremely tired. Like...hm...passing out on your keyboard tired. Which I did earlier. So since I want to re-write this next part, I was wondering if you guys could help me. So choose from these options:**

**One: Mitchie walks on in Jenna and Shane kissing**

**Two: Caitlyn walks in on them**

**Three: Nick walks in on them ((RANDOM))**

**Four: Or some other random idea you want to suggest**

**So please send me a message, review this story, what have you, to help me out. **

**Byeeeee.**


	6. The Lies We Tell

**Hey guys! I decided to take it in a whole new direction...and yes I basically incorporated all the ideas in. xD Oops. Anywho, this chapter came early cause I was bored tonight. I'm still really tired though so I apologize for the many immenent spelling mistakes. **

**Also! I'm starting a contest. Whoever can guess what's killing Jenna first gets a One-Shot written about them with whatever topic, whatever plot they want. So lets let the games begin! **

* * *

_Why have you brought me here?  
We must return,  
His eyes will find me here,  
Whose eyes will burn..._

Mitchie's POV

Okay, so all the girls quelled my fears. I guess I was just over-reacting. I mean, Shane was better than that. I mean, who cares about the way that he looks at her? That doesn't mean anything. He's with me.

I was still kinda wondering where Caitlyn was though. When I returned from my trip to the kitchen, Caitlyn had said she needed to go to the bathroom and left quickly. I immediately knew she was going to visit Nate, but that was thirty minutes ago. So we were all a little worried that maybe she had gotten eaten by a bear or something. So I'd volunteered to go look for her. So that's what I was doing now.

I checked everywhere. In the bathroom—of course she wasn't there—around the kitchen, even the cabin where Nate stayed with Shane and Jason—but she wasn't in any of those places. I felt my eyebrows knit together, and I felt a strong surge of worry pass through my veins. That's when I passed my own cabin and heard muted yells coming from it. Who was arguing in my cabin? I ducked behind the bushes near my cabin—second time in one day—and peaked over the wood and looked in through the bug screens into my cabin.

The scene was extremely odd. Caitlyn was pointing and yelling quietly at Shane, Nate was standing behind Caitlyn looking like he was going to kill Shane any moment, Shane was standing up and moving his arms around wildly as if trying to defend himself. Then I noticed Jenna passed out on her bed. I tried to listen in on the discussion.

"—and it isn't even your business Caitlyn. What happened tonight is none of your business. It was terrible and shall not be brought up again? You hear me?" Shane asked, and then made movements as if to gesture to Jenna, looking completely silent and peaceful regardless of the almost silent argument going on only a few feet from her body.

"Fine! I won't mention. But the truth will surely come out, _Shane_. Just because we were the only two people to see it," Caitlyn then gestured to her and Nate, "Doesn't mean it will be a secret forever. People will soon find out about your guys' little secret." With that, Caitlyn stomped out of the room with a disgruntled look on her face. What was going on? Did it have something to do with Jenna's imminent death?

Nate stayed behind and gave Shane a withering look. "This will end badly. People will know what happened. Caitlyn's right. Better just tell Mitchie. They _are_ roommates." He slowly sulked out of the room also. I saw him run to catch up with Caitlyn. I strained to hear their conversation. But the only thing I could hear from it was, "This is so messed up." But that was all I could hear. I didn't even know who said it. I sighed, and then decided to crawl out of the bushes.

But I already did know Jenna's secret. But the question was, how did those three find out?

"Mitchie?" I heard Shane ask, obviously just noticing my presence as I had just stepped out of the bushes. When I turned to meet his eyes, I saw that he was surprised to see me there. I smiled and nodded and walked into the cabin.

"Hi Shane," I said, my voice small and quavering. I tugged at the edge of my old and fraying pajama cami. He wasn't in his pajama's—he was in one of his perfected outfits that he wore for publicity or something—yet he seemed perfectly comfortable with the fact that I was in my pajamas. He smiled at me when I entered back into the cabin. I suddenly felt my voice choke up as I saw Jenna lying in the bed. I turned away from him suddenly, not being able to look into his eyes. The eyes that lusted after Jenna...doomed Jenna. But he was mine, mine. I sighed, and he took my chin sweetly.

"Mitchie...what's wrong?" He asked me, his voice sweet as honey. He couldn't harm anything. Anyone for that matter. I looked back into his dark eyes and sighed again.

"Shane...do you like her?" I looked down, immediately ashamed of asking him. Of mistrusting him. I could see his eyes become worried. He began to shake his head and he pushed a lock of my long brown hair behind my ear. I only slightly noticed my hair looked thick and frizzy compared to Jenna's long, flowing dark hair. Hers was a stream of long brown hair, while mine...wasn't. Why was that girl so beautiful? Was it because she was doomed.

"No Mitchie. I don't like her. I wouldn't give you up for the world." Shane said, his brown eyes smiling with the truth. "I don't know...but when I look at her, it's like she puts a spell on me or something. But it's not wanting or anything like that. I would never, never give you up for her. She doesn't seem...so nice," He said, and he leaned in to kiss me. But I pulled back slightly. I could tell there was a false note in his voice. "What?" He looked up to see my uncomfortable expression.

"Shane...I heard some of your argument with Caitlyn. What happened?" I asked, and I saw a look of panic pass across Shane's face. Oh crap, she must've asked them not to tell anyone.

"Mitchie look it was nothing—"

I held up my hands. "It's okay. I already know she's dying. But how did you find out?" I asked, and I saw at first confusion—I didn't feel like telling him how I found out—then relief passed over his face.

"Oh good, you know." He said, his voice becoming even again. I was glad I put him at ease again. I hated when I made him uneasy. "Well...she fainted. So I helped her to her bed, and then Caitlyn ran in with Nate because they had seen her faint when they were walking by. When she awoke she promised us not to tell anyone about her condition, but Caitlyn was getting mad because she knew everyone was going to find anyway, but she thought I was going to tell people. She didn't want to hide it." Strange, I thought, but I let him continue. "But we had to be quiet about it. I mean...she's dying." There was a true look of pain on his face. But who could blame him. She was so young...

I suddenly hugged him and jumped into him really fast. God, Shane was so sweet and caring. He could completely ignore his boy senses, even if that meant giving up an amazing looking chic that seemed like she had ridden more than ponies. He smiled at me and pressed his lips to mine, and then we ended kissing for a very long time. I loved the way his lips felt against mine. We had the whole summer together now, I liked that feeling. Over the year, I'd only spent a few days with him collectively. Aside from the little reunion that we'd had with everyone from last year's camp, the most time I'd spent with him was only one whole day and one whole night. Not that anything sexual had happened that night. I was firm about that.

It was only Jenna's sudden and insistent coughing that awoke us from our long period of kissing. I broke off from the kiss and smiled at Shane. He smiled back with a wider and more present smile. I sighed, this time it was a happy sigh.

"I think I'd better go," Shane murmured, and I immediately acquired a pout on my face, to which he responded with a smile.

"Aw...but you can't," I whispered back, and suddenly realized we were on my bed. I hadn't even noticed we had moved over and onto my bed. That's when I noticed the clock over the fireplace in our room read exactly midnight. I gasped. "Actually on second thought that might be a good idea," I said astounded, pointing to the clock. He turned to look where I was pointing and gasped a little too.

"Yah. Don't want anyone to be getting any bad ideas," Shane said, laughing. He gave me a quick peck and then said, very quietly, "I love you Mitchie. And you know that." And with that he left. He had told me he had loved me only a month ago, and I loved that feeling, but tonight it really rung true in my head. Shane Gray loved me.

"I love you too." I whispered in his wake, because he had already vacated my cabin. I fell back on the pillow.

As I was getting ready that night, I couldn't help but think about Jenna. That poor girl. She came from an apparently extremely poor family, one that was probably broken up too, and even when she was dying she was so strong. I began to realize that that was the reason she was such a bitch. Was because she was lost and broken and had such a short lease on life. She'd probably just given up with being happy and began to act mean to make sure she didn't get hurt. I sighed.

But no matter my understanding of the situation I still couldn't help but resent her. I'd seen Shane's eyes the first time he'd seen her. They were awestruck. I took a breath. He didn't love her. He loved me. Right? I just didn't know if I could be sure.


	7. We'll Sail for a Little

**Hey guys! You can see I had a writing spazz. God I'm tired now though. xD And oh, yay!! This chapter has over 2,000 words! Not including this authors note. But I'd really like to thank all of you guys who helped me with the plot and giving me great ideas and also thanks for being so supportive of this story! Urm...can you help me out with one more thing? How should Shane finally decide to get rid of Mitchie? Well...Thanks a heap! ((Also don't forget about the contest. xD))**

* * *

_There once was a pirate,  
Who put out to sea.  
His mates all around him,  
No maiden on his knee.  
We'll sail for a little,  
A little, little, little.  
We'll sail for a little,  
Till she finds him..._

Shane's POV

"Shane, you're kidding me!" Mitchie exclaimed, surprised. I had been helping teaching the song-writing class, and Mitchie had waited faithfully for me outside the door. I was just re-explaining the fainting story to Mitchie. She'd thought Jenna falling over suddenly was impossible. "She just fell over?" She asked, really truly stunned. I nodded and wound my arm around her waist.

I whispered to her. "I must be a symptom of what she has." She nodded, but while my face was next to her ear I couldn't help but nip at it. Mitchie looked up at me and laughed and began to bat my face away. I pouted but she shook her head. I rolled my eyes and settled for holding her as we walked towards the cafeteria. Tonight was Open Mic.

Ever since I kissed Jenna, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I didn't know why, but she really did cast a spell over me. But she was just so...mean. Even if she was dying. I didn't think she was being fair. But...god. She was gorgeous. I couldn't stop thinking about _her_. The way she effortlessly glided everywhere, how her smile could light up a city, how her eyes sparkled when she was just happy. I sighed, then turned to Mitchie and stared into her eyes. She was pretty, and she was truly nice. How could I give her up? She stared back into my eyes with a true and pure look

"Aww…see that would be sweet if it wasn't so hilarious," Caitlyn said, breaking up Mitchie's and my long glance. I'm pretty sure she was trying to survey my glance. I saw Tess, Jason, Nick, Lola, and Barron all come up behind Caitlyn. I noticed the way Barron looked. He really did look like a drug user. He had arrived a day late and only got in the camp again because he just finished rehab. Supposedly.

"I can't say looking at you and Nate is any different," Mitchie returned, and everyone chuckled. I noticed that at that moment Nate was staring contently at Caitlyn's eyes. I smiled and thought that we were all love sick. I smiled at them, and then I noticed that Caitlyn gave me a withering stare. I returned it with an innocent look. Luckily Mitchie was distracted by Jenna suddenly coming into view. Everyone suddenly tensed.

Jenna was just as stunning as ever—she had on another pair of dark and destroyed skinny jeans, a long flowing top that was contained under and belt and vest, and her normal pair of boots. Her dark brown hair was piled on top of her head, and that was all we could see. She was staring down at her old, chipped cell phone.

"Whoa!" Caitlyn almost shouted when Jenna almost plowed through all of us. But she didn't seem to notice. That's when I saw earbuds planted sneakily in her ear. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and pulled one out of Jenna's ears. Jenna looked up in surprise.

"What the fuck—?" Jenna began to ask but Caitlyn cut her off quickly and brusquely.

"Look you little witch, try watching where you're going next time," Caitlyn said curtly. Jenna narrowed her eyes at Caitlyn. I felt Mitchie tense next to me. Oh crap. Mitchie thought that Caitlyn knew she was dying. But when I thought about, I doubt that little fact would've made Caitlyn back down.

"I can walk wherever I want, no matter if the space is occupied. And how dare you treat little old me so badly when you know that I fainted last night?" She asked, while pouting. But I noticed right after she said that she gave me a quick look. Oh shit, she was awake when she heard me re-tell the story to Mitchie.

I heard the others around me—who didn't know what was going on—gasp. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Don't use that crap on me. Just because you fainted and have some weird disease thingy doesn't mean you get to act like an ass to everyone," Caitlyn said. I couldn't help but agree. She was a little too mean. Jenna narrowed her eyes at Caitlyn.

"Well at least I have an excuse. You—you're just normally like that," I heard the others gape at Jenna's hard blow. "But whatever. You're not really mad at me for almost running into you guys, are you? You're mad at me for something else, right?" She asked, getting right in Caitlyn's face. Her voice made _right_ sound like poison. Or a very dangerous challenge. It was like she was just begging Caitlyn to reveal the kiss. But Caitlyn only pursed her lips.

"Ah, you're too chicken, aren't you? Well, I gotta go. It's six o'clock," Jenna informed us, as if we knew what this meant for her. She started to walk away, when she stopped and turned around on her heel. "Oh, and Shane, thanks for helping me out last night. You really helped take the edge off falling," She said, and I couldn't help but feel rage wash over my body. She was just too mean. Mitchie looked up at me with a searching look, but I could only twitch in anger. She was just trying to get me hurt, wasn't she?

"What was she talking about?" Mitchie asked, her voice revealing the fact that she was still extremely insecure about this. I shook my head.

"All I did was talk to her about things. Me, Caitlyn, and Nate. She makes it sound like something else happened," I said, and I couldn't believe how realistic that lie sounded. Also I couldn't help but feel Nate and Caitlyn's glaring and confused gazes on me. Mitchie looked down and took my hands. I wanted her to trust me. But I also knew there was little reason for that to be.

* * *

After Open Mic that night, I wandered down to the beach, where Mitchie and I used to meet up and go for canoe rides. When my life was less complicated I thought. It was then that I noticed Jenna's small figure tucked into a canoe turned on its side on the beach, smoking a cigarette.

"Surprise," I said, and kneeled down next to her. She looked up at me with reproach. I hardly thought that was fair. She'd almost ruined everything earlier today. I felt the silent wind of the summer ruffle my hair as it blew through it.

"What's wrong Jenna?" I asked, looking down at her. It was then that I noticed the apparent circles under her eyes. They were heavy and dark, and I couldn't help but realize that she was in really bad shape.

"You didn't break up with her." Was that a tear that I saw running down her cheek?

"I can't. I really like Mitchie." I looked down at my hands. I really didn't mean to hurt her. But at that moment, I was stupid, and I let my hormones take over instead of me.

"You could really like me. Why can't you?" She asked, still turned away from me. She stared intently at the moon, her eyes beginning to water more. Oh, how I wanted to take her in my arms.

"I don't know you." That was true. I knew almost nothing about her. Other than the fact that she was dying, of course.

"Well then ask me anything," She stated, and I heard in her voice that she was trying to choke back tears. She took another drag of her cigarette, blowing out the smoke with care. How could Brown let her have those? That was against the law.

I sighed and thought about that statement. "So do you love the water Jenna?" That might help.

Jenna almost snorted at this question. "Sure." I could tell her voice was sarcastic. But then I heard it take on a truthful quality. "It calms me. You know—helps me think."

"What're you thinking about?" I asked. I noticed as she was staring at the moon that it really did look like she was contemplating something important. And painful. But I noticed Jenna really had three expressions. Sad, slightly happy, and pained. That was about all the range of emotion I'd seen in her in the past five days.

"My past. What else?" Jenna asked, as if it was obvious.

"Your jaded past?" I joked.

She laughed in return. "I guess you could call it that."

"What happened?"

"What didn't happen? I lived in New York. My boyfriend left me, my mother died, I was living out on the street, then I was put in custody of my aunt, but she barely supported me. I've lived with her since sophomore year." She sighed and put out her cigarette. I looked over to her. She sighed and looked down. Was there more? "And a couple of days before this...my boyfriend came back to me and tried to get me back," She almost smiled at this. "But see, at the time, I was so high...we just kinda got back together. Then I dumped him two days later, the day I left for here." My mouth hung agape at her answer. Wow. She did really have a jaded past. I decided to change the topic.

"What grade are you going into?"

"I'm going to be a senior." I was more like it. I never will be. I looked over to him. "Ever listened to RENT?"

"Some. It's pretty good." I hadn't really listened to it, but what I'd heard was good.

"I live no day but today, you know. When you've been through as much as I have, that happens."

"What else have you been through?"

"I had a boyfriend in Chicago who beat me because he found out I was using."

I laughed at the absurdity of that. "That makes no sense. Was he the one you...hooked up with before this?"

"No, it doesn't make any sense. And no he wasn't." This girl's life was tangled and twisted, almost comically. Was there anything she hadn't been through?

"What were you using?"

"What wasn't I? But I've kind of reformed. I only use pot anymore. And not even that so much. So what about you?" She finally turned to look at me. Her deep blue eyes held a sort of yearning. Maybe more than she'd really intended, because the second after that she turned back around and tried to hide it from me. She was obviously new to...meeting an okay person.

"What about me? I'm Shane Gray. My whole life is recorded for the world to see. I wish I could play what I wanted to and do what I wanted to without having people watch me." I sighed. This was my life. Pretending to be someone I wasn't so I could money. I was a total sell out. Stupid label.

Jenna sighed, and began to stare intently at the moon again. "No one can have it good. We all have to have some damages. That's what being human is. Never having what we want without having problems with it."

"But do you think you can ever have what you want without problems?"

"No, but you can try."

I turned to look at her, but she was already getting up. "You're probably tired of listening to me anyway," Jenna said quickly and began to re-adjust her shirt and pants. I shook my head and took her arm. But she pulled away quickly.

"Why...?" I asked, but I felt that I already knew the answer.

"I can't have a protective shell anymore Shane. I really like you. But I need the person I like to like me back." Then she just walked away. I wanted to scream after her that I really liked her, but I still wasn't sure I was ready to give up Mitchie. I shook my head. I couldn't stand this. I liked two people. How was I going to choose?


	8. The Lovers Are Discovered

**Reason i was so tired--I'm sick! But the reason i did not post earlier is because i've had no time to write. usually i write late at night, but my moms been pushing me in bed cause im sick. so here's this chapter. twas originally much different, but whatever. **

**Remember the contests still up! Look at last post for the details. **

* * *

_Some people want it all,  
But I don't want nothing at all,  
If it ain't you baby,  
__I want you baby.  
Some people want diamond rings,  
Some just, want everything.  
But everything means nothing,  
If I ain't got you...__  
_

Mitchie's POV

I hate Jenna.

I don't care if she's dying. She's mean, and evil...and ugh! I know Shane is falling for her. I can see it in his face and in his tone. He loves her. Something must've happened between them. I know. But what? What about that night when I saw Shane and Jenna talking out by the lake? Or when Caitlyn and Nate were yelling at Shane...?

I sighed and looked at my music. I did not want to be in class right now. Usually music helped me unwind and get all my feelings out, but right now I just wanted to curl up in my bed and sob till I couldn't feel my face. And I wanted him to comfort me. But I knew he wouldn't. He would just be gaping at Jenna, or Jenna's clothes...or anything related to her! It's terrible and it hurts me, and I just want him to love me.

But he doesn't.

"How about actually singing?" Brown asks, coming over to me. I smiled and nodded, and began to get lost in the music. The class was over too soon of course, but now I get to talk to Shane. But I was kind of afraid of where this could go…

I met up with Shane outside of the class he was teaching and he smiled and waved to me. His eyes were slightly unfocused and it was obvious that he'd probably been pretty zoned out during his last class. "Hey Mitchie," He whispered to me when he got over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled up at him.

"You wanna go for a canoe ride?"

* * *

"It went terrible!" I yelled and collapsed in a fit of tears on my bed. Caitlyn looked over to me. She gave me a sympathetic look, but it couldn't measure up. She and Nate had never had trouble. Especially because our kiss had come before they had gotten together. Actually the day before they had gotten together. I sighed and buried my head in a purple throw pillow on my bed. I felt tears trickle down my face.

"What happened?" Caitlyn asked, her golden blonde messy curls fell in front of her face at the moment. God she was so pretty. I shook my head out. It would take so long to explain. But this was Caitlyn. She'd understand. Even if it made no sense.

"Well, I asked him if he was in love me anymore. And he said of course he was. But I don't believe it at all. The way he looked...it was like his vision was getting clouded with _her_. Ugh I hate this." I collapsed on my bed again.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just break up with him?" She asked, sounding annoyed. "I mean, he obviously wants her, so why don't you just end it before you get hurt anymore?" She was right. Continuing this would hurt me a lot more than it would hurt him.

"I don't know…maybe I think that if I continue this, he'll fall in love with me more. You know…like maybe I could win him back." When this came from my mouth, I realized how stupid it sounded. I shouldn't like him anymore. He was treating me like dirt, and I was hoping that he'd fall for me again. "Oh I'm pathetic." I shoved my face into the pillow once more.

Caitlyn got up from the bed and looked out the window. "I know you really like him…but you should really break up with him." I nodded. I would, tomorrow I would. But then I looked up. Breaking up with him would be like being torn apart. I loved him, I truly did. And if I broke up with him, I would be so pained.

"Oh…I don't know if I'll be able to do it," I said, slightly tearing up. I really did love him. So me ending it? Oh…it'd just be terrible. I let out a small sob. Ugh! Why was he making this so hard for me?

"Oh come on Mitchie! He's being an ass!" She exclaimed exasperated. I looked at her.

"Why are you so adamant about me breaking up with him?"

"He cheated on you!"

And that, that was the final straw.

* * *

"Shane!" I yelled, noticing my voice was taking on a shrill tone. I saw all three of the members in Connect 3 look up when I walked in the door of their cabin. My face was contorted in rage, and they noticed this and ran. But Shane stayed glued in his seat, a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong sweety?" Shane asked coming up to me, taking me in his arms. His smile was confused and innocent, and his eyes were pure happiness. But I was disgusted.

"Get off me!" I yelled back at him, and shoved him off me. He was looking at me with pure confusion. Ha! "Shane its over," I stated matter-of-factly. Shane's face once again contorted in confusion.

"What—?"

"Caitlyn told me about what happened, Shane. She told me about you making out with Jenna in our cabin! God Shane, why'd I even try to deny it? You're in love with her. You are," I said, my words starting to sound like venom.

"Look Mitchie I didn't ever want to have you find out. It was stupid. I don't..." Shane trailed off, as if trying to find the words. But he just shook his head. "I'm sorry Mitchie. I...didn't mean to hurt you. But I guess...I'm not really in love with you anymore." That comment hurt like daggers going into my sides. I shook my head.

"Well too bad. You hurt me already." And with that, I turned and left the room. I collapsed on the ground, tears falling to the grass. I noticed how they glimmered in the moonlight. Shane never came after me. I knew he wouldn't.

After a short period of time, I got up and returned to my cabin. Jenna still wasn't back, so I climbed into my bed, and cried myself to sleep.


	9. I Believe

**Wow the last chapter was short. Hm…this chapter'll be too. Again, extremely tired. collapses on keyboard I had to re-work this whole chapter cause of the changes, so I apologize for its length.**

**The 'Guess Jenna's Disease' contest is still going. Check out Chapter 6 for complete details. **

* * *

_O, I'm gonna be wounded  
O, I'm gonna be your wound  
O, I'm gonna bruise you  
O, you're gonna be my bruise.  
Just too unreal, all this…  
Watching his world slip through my fist  
Playing with her in your fantasies  
Haven't you heard the word – how I want you?_

Shane's POV

I was hurt. She found out. She found me out. I was…shell shocked. I really did like Mitchie. Why'd I ever let Jenna get in the way? The kiss wasn't that great. And Jenna could sometimes be a bitch. And…

_Spring and summer…  
Every other day.  
Blue wind get so sad,  
Blowing through the thick corn,  
Through the bails of hay._

I heard that song waft through the cabin. Who was singing it? It was truly amazing. It sounded just like Laura Pritchard. I walked to the door, but could see nothing in the dark night. I opened the door and stepped out while I heard the rest of the song. I walked faster and farther. I heard the voice coming closer to me when…the song ended. I sighed. I hoped this wouldn't turn into something like at Final Jam—

"Hey, you spying on me Gray?" A rough voice asked, and I instantly knew it was Jenna.

"Well I didn't know it was you when I heard the song being sung. And I always like to know who the best singer in camp is. And you sure sounded like it," I commented, this time not being fake. She only smiled sarcastically at me—or what I could see of her—then folded her arms.

"Oh, and then immediately pick up the best singer, fuck her a few times, get her a record deal, and then subject poor innocent minds to that worthless crap Mitchie came up with?" Jenna asked, her voice sounding kind of scratchy, and laden with sarcasm. Her words sort of felt like daggers going right through me. Mitchie was a good singer. And her album was good.

"Just because it isn't music from a musical or rap doesn't mean it isn't good," I said to her, even though I knew that Jenna liked all kinds of music. We'd talked about it a few days ago. We talked at the beach on a lot of nights. But now it felt…well sad. Because then when I was done with this picky bitch, I could go back to my girlfriend, who was sweet and shy, and overly nice.

But then Jenna's eyes reduced in meanness and her expression softened. "Oh, what's wrong Shaney boy?" She put on a fake pout then smiled at me. She stepped a little closer and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "You not up for any more witty banter? No more talking about how much we hate our families or how much we wished..." Her voice became a whisper, "we could be together?" Her face was right next to mine and she was whispering in my ear.

I pulled away slightly, but began to feel the longing of needing to be with her. "Mitchie dumped me. Caitlyn told her about our kiss," I said, still feeling the sting of it. But Jenna just smiled in a smirky sort of way…but less mean.

"Well, then I guess we won't get in trouble for this," Jenna said and quickly her lips were on mine. And…it was the best feeling I'd felt in a long time. She was so pretty. She was so…amazing. I slid my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her into my grasp. I felt her waiver a little, so I helped her sit down. She was...so amazing. She coughed a little, and then I wrapped my arms around her small body. She was so cold.

"You're so cold," I muttered, nuzzling her neck. I felt her mouth muscles curve into a smile. She nodded, and laid her head on-top of mine.

"Yeah," She began, but ended up just clearing her throat. Then Jenna turned to me. "Shane...I think I'm falling for you." Her voice was thick and kind of sad, as if she was trying to hold back tears. I looked at her eyes, and saw that their crystal blue depths were over-flowing with tears.

"Me too," I said, truthfully. I began to kiss her neck a little bit, and smiled. But I noticed she was crying. I wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Why are you sad?" I asked, my voice staying light, but her tears continued to flow.

"I-I..." Jenna looked down, and then over to me. "For a long time, I just kinda screwed around, you know? I didn't like feeling attached. And then I fell in love with someone...and he ruined me. Left me for broke, right when I needed him...and now I have you." She turned to me, and for once, I saw a truly innocent and pure look on her face. She was so pretty. Her voice wasn't sobby actually; it was more of quiet and soft. "But...I'm dying." I nodded.

"I know. It's okay. I don't care. We'll live no day but today. Like in RENT. We will," I muttered to her, while stroking her face. She looked at me and smiled the fullest smile I've ever seen.

"I-I," She stammered, but I caught her mouth in kiss before she could say anything more. She pulled away and looked down. "Shane...do you think you wanna...with me..?" Jenna looked at me with a kind of embarrassed look.

I smiled and stood up. I held out my hand, and she took it fast. I had no idea what I was getting into. But at the moment, I didn't care. All I knew was that Jenna was beautiful and sweet, and not a bitch. She was the most amazing girl ever.

And that night would be the only night in my life that I would truly be happy.


	10. The Guilty Ones

**OHMIGOD IM SOOO SORRY!! Ik I haven't updated but I've been crazzzzzyyy busy. I'm so sorry. I was in a play, started highschool and even more. please review! i'll love you!!**

* * *

_And now our bodies are the guilty ones,  
Who touch,  
And color the hours.  
I won't breath,  
Oh how we,  
Fall in silence from the sky.  
And whisper some silver reply..._

Jenna's POV

Where _am_ I?

I've woken up drunk and lost many-a-time, but never sober and lost. Well...maybe once, but that was my first day in Chicago. And I was freaking out because I didn't remember my room.

But now, I really had no idea where I was. And I sure didn't have the usual morning after hangover I'm used to going along with being lost and in bed. This couldn't be my cabin. ...Right? No it couldn't be. There were more beds and unfamiliar clothes and stuff everywhere. So back to the original question, where _am_ I?

That's when I notice Shane laying next to me, and memories suddenly take shape in my head. Us running back to his empty cabin—it was the boy's sleep-out last night or something—us kissing a lot, us...

Well you can fill in the rest. God, he was so gorgeous. That's when I realized that I was not wearing any clothes. Um...that could be a little awkward when the other inhabitants of the cabin came in. I slowly sunk down out of the bed, and quickly gathered my clothes from the floor. I slipped everything on—very covertly seeing as the whole camp could see because of the screen windows and such surrounding the whole cabin—and shook Shane a little bit.

He murmured something and then opened his eyes a little bit. He was so cute when he was groggy. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice sounding just a bit hoarse. I just then realized to look at the clock. Crap. Six A.M. I frowned at the thought that the others wouldn't be up at least until eight. That gave us time for a few more quickies.

But I smiled anyway. "Just to see your pretty eyes of course," I smiled and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "And to tell you it's time to get dressed." I really didn't want to get caught. Wouldn't that mean getting kicked out? Canoodling with a councilor? And sleeping with them too? Especially with the Mitchie situation?

Shane scrunched his eyes together and then groaned. "Do I have to?" He pulls him to me and frowns. "Oh and you're dressed too. Why?" He pouted slightly, and I kind of curl up next to him. God...I feel safe there. It's nice. I'm in love with someone I can trust. I can trust him right?

"Because it's almost seven now and if the whole camp see's me in bed with you naked…" I trailed off and he shrugged.

"The camp doesn't wake up until eight," Shane said, still clinging to my arm and trying to pull me back into bed. I laughed a little bit and removed his fingers from my arm.

"You're right. But Mr. Brown might walk in here any moment to get something from his cabin to help with the boys sleepover night," I said, and Shane rolled his eyes. I fluffed his hair up and he began to nod.

"Fine. I'll get out of bed to save you. And to make sure you don't become too paranoid," Shane said, but still remained in bed. I walked around the cabin looking for my belt and my boots when I heard the screen door open.

I turned around quickly to see who it was when, "Oh my god what happened?!" Nate's voice asked surprisingly. Wow Nate has realllllly great timing. I smiled at him and noticed from the corner of my eye Shane was scrambling to get his pants buttoned. Nate looked from me, to Shane, to my belt—wow he has good eyes, how did he find that thing so quickly?—and back to me. "…Wha—" Nate trailed off obviously confused.

"Mitchie broke up with him," I said, then picked up my belt and threw Shane's shirt at him. Shane smiled at me briefly. Nate still had a confused look on his face. "Yesterday." I explained, hoping that would help. Nope, the confused look remain fixed on his face. I rolled my eyes and went over to Nate. "Hellooo? Anyone home?" I began to shake him and he batted me off.

"You're fucking me right? This cannot be happening!" Nate exclaimed, looking at Shane. What was his problem? I smiled smugly.

"No, actually he's fucking me, and it is happening. Look I have to go sneak into my cabin okay? Don't want Brown finding me!" I said cheerily and left before Nate could drag me into the eminent battle between the two. I ran out, covering my arms. It had been a good night. Hopefully the day could go the same way?


	11. Run Baby Run

**Again, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter! I've been out the wazoo busy and lots of things have happened! Highschools insane, I have a very sweet boyfriend, and I spent 6 hours last night sewing on sequins for my Halloween costume! Okay I know you don't want to read about just me…so heres the chapter! It's actually kind of like a continuation of the last chapter. **

* * *

_Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be  
You and me._

Jenna's POV

Ugh I was cold. I hugged my arms, but I was still cold. God I hated being sick. Once I'd get back to my cabin I'd grab some apple cinnamon tea and boil some water in the cafeteria. Did they even have stuff to boil water in the cafeteria? I can't recall. I coughed a little bit and began to stride back to my cabin. That was when I noticed that someone was crouching in the bushes. I peaked over and saw Mitchie crying in the bushes. I went over to her.

"Mitchie?" I asked, my voice coming out shaker than I could control. I could feel myself rasping. Uh-oh. Raspy voice, cold…there was a faint coming on.

She looked up and immediately she got up and started running. But I caught her arm before she left. It actually helped me stand up. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were tear-stained and suddenly I realized.

"Oh Mitchie did you see those things this morning?" I asked, and she began to nod.

"You stole him!" She yelled, becoming enraged suddenly. "You whore!" She yelled, as if that would help. I shook my head. I really didn't mean it. It just happened. I wanted to say all that, but I was barely standing. "Why did you have to get him? You're so pretty. You're so rebellious. You're cooler than I could ever be!" She screamed, her voice getting more and more crazed as she yelled. She began to grab me I shook my head.

"Mitchie settle down!" I tried to yell but it came out barely more than a hoarse whisper. She shook her head. Her hands were wrapped around my collar, shaking me back and forth. I tried to steady myself but it wasn't working. "Mitchie let go of me!" I screamed my voice becoming panicked.

"Shut up! SHUT UP. He's mine! He's mine! And you're dying. And you shouldn't have him! You're going to break his heart! YOU ARE." I kept shaking my head. But I knew it was true. Tears were beginning to spring up in my eyes. I felt myself getting more and more lightheaded.

"No…no I wouldn't…I—I" I cut off feeling the breath being sucked from me. I struggled for air, but got none. Mitchie just kept shaking. I plummeted to the ground.

* * *

"Shhh you'll wake her up."

"Shane please go wait in the waiting room."

"No. I'm an adult and I'm allowed to be in here."

"Which also makes it statutory rape what you're doing."

"Please, settle down. Now listen to me. This girl is sick. She was supposed to be dead weeks ago, but for some reason, her bodies still pulled through. Now you have to watch her. Watch her like a hawk, and any sign of trouble call an ambulance. If you have any questions feel free to ask." There was a pause, and silence ensued. I heard the doctors step echo out of the room. I barely breathed, in fear that Shane and Brown would notice that I was awake. I wanted to hear the end of this. I could hear the tension in the room.

Shane cleared his throat, and I heard some shuffling. "Look Uncle Brown—" Brown cut Shane off.

"Shane what happened with her? Why was Jenna up so early outside of your cabin?" My breath caught, but they didn't notice. What did Brown know?

"She wanted to see me this morning, before you guys got back." It wasn't until after he said this that everyone realized how wrong that could've sounded. "I mean she just didn't want you guys interfering…" Shane stopped. Anything he said was just making it worse. Shane coughed again, and my breathing went back to normal. I heard Brown sigh finally.

"Are you sure you want this? I mean her? Mitchie was so nice. And Jenna…Shane they found drugs in her system. They—do you really want her? She's dying. She has no time left…" I heard Brown trail off, and I felt tears coming to my eyes. I was really doing that to Shane. I was putting him in pain. I…I can't keep doing this. Tears were flowing down my face freely now. I prayed to God they didn't notice.

I felt Shane sit down on my bed, and he began to rub my shoulder. "Brown, I love her. No matter what she does, I love her. I can't help it. Even if she is going to die, I love her." I shivered, then blacked out again.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling arms around me, and hearing machines beeping everywhere. I was in the hospital. Yes, I remembered now. I turned to see Shane's arms wrapped around me. I smiled at him.

"Shane?" I whispered, barely able to talk. He stirred suddenly, opening his puppy dog like eyes.

"What?" He asked, smiling to see that I was awake. I knew I probably looked terrible, but I didn't care. I smoothed his messy hair down, smiling.

"Shane why do you love me? I'm a drug addict, I'm dying, and I am no where close to deserving you." Shane smiled and started to pet my coffee brown hair.

"When you love someone, it doesn't matter Jenna. And even with all the problems in the world, I'd still do anything for you." I looked at him with tears starting to form in my eyes. Shane looked up at me in confusion.

"I love you too." Somehow, our lips met, and they moved together like I was dying that moment.


End file.
